


To Be Loved By You

by dontdwell



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdwell/pseuds/dontdwell
Summary: Engaged Barry and Iris being soft
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	To Be Loved By You

**Author's Note:**

> I choose to believe this happened in canon and no one will convince me otherwise

It’s been a month since they got engaged, a month since the best day of Barry’s life. They’re sitting in their apartment, where he feels safe and comforted, as he listens to the sound of her keyboard and the gentle whir of their heater. 

Snow is falling outside, and it bathes the whole room in a soft blue light. Barry is sure he’s never been so content before. 

He looks at Iris' hand and warmth spreads through his body. The diamond is shining, catching light whenever she moves to type a different word. 

He wants to reach out and rub his thumb over it but she’d probably yell at him for distracting her. He subconsciously touches his own empty ring finger. 

“Babe?” He can't help but ask. 

“Mmm?” She hums in response. 

“Do you think maybe I should wear a ring too? Like a male engagement ring? Is that a thing?” He mumbles, already feeling the blush spread across his cheeks as soon as the words come out of his mouth.

Iris pauses her typing and looks at him with the fond eyes she gets when he’s doing something she finds exceptionally cute. 

“Honey that is so sweet.” She coos, pressing a kiss to his burning skin. He takes the opportunity to intertwine their fingers together so her ring is slotted in-between his knuckles. 

“I just feel like it’s unfair that no one knows I’m engaged too unless I tell them,” Barry explains as she nuzzles her nose into his neck. 

“Well I don’t see why you shouldn’t have one.” Iris untwists her hand from his to start typing again, and he resists the urge to grab it again. He settles for wrapping his arm around her waist and tugging her closer to him.

Barry glances at her computer, where she’s searching _engagement rings for men _, and feels overwhelming affection burst in his chest.__

____

____

“I love you” he whispers, kissing the cheek accessible to him and then her temple before resting his head on her shoulder. 

Barry can’t encapsulate what he feels for her in just three words, but he thinks she might have some idea by the way she tilts her head so it’s lying against his, carding her fingers through his hair as she scrolls through the Shopping tag and excitedly points out the ones she likes best.


End file.
